Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolator that is applied to, for instance, a motor vehicle or an industrial machine to absorb and attenuate vibrations of a vibration generator such as an engine.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-167275, filed Aug. 20, 2014, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
For example, a vibration isolator described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-2478 is known. The vibration isolator is equipped with a tubular first mounting member that is connected to one of a vibration generator and a vibration absorber, a second mounting member that is connected to the other, an elastic body that connects the mounting members, a partition member that partitions a liquid chamber in the first mounting member within which a liquid is enclosed into a primary liquid chamber using the elastic body as a part of a wall surface thereof and a secondary liquid chamber, and a movable member that is housed in a housing chamber provided in the partition member to be deformable or displaceable in an axial direction of the first mounting member. The partition member is provided with a plurality of communicating holes that extend inward in the axial direction from a portion of the partition member which is exposed to the primary liquid chamber or the secondary liquid chamber and that are open toward the movable member.